


《夏天结束了》

by AnuoEuphemia



Category: Swimming RPF
Genre: M/M, 现实向
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 09:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18118178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnuoEuphemia/pseuds/AnuoEuphemia
Summary: 麦克沃伊是第一个知道宁泽涛要退役的人。





	《夏天结束了》

**Author's Note:**

> 复健产物！未完！  
> 本意是想写卷毛第一个知道宁先生退役的消息，但是写完不知道该接什么了，大概还是单恋变双向的俗套故事。  
> 居然重新写宁麦我自己都感到诡异…  
> OOC!OOC!OOC!

我怕他出现、怕他不出现，怕他看我、更怕他不看我。

 

 

大概没有人会相信，第一个知道宁泽涛选择退役的人，是麦克沃伊。当时他们正坐在一起钓鱼，澳大利亚的碧海蓝天让人看不腻，麦克沃伊看着眼前纹丝不动的鱼竿，还在思考说点什么打破此时的沉默，却不想身边的人先开口。

“Cam，我有件事情想告诉你。”看清宁泽涛笑容里的不确定之后麦克沃伊心里陡然升起一阵不好的预感，但他依然笑着说道，“是什么？”宁泽涛收敛了笑意，喉头滚动了一下，词句似乎在舌尖上盘旋了许久，才终于说出口，“我决定退役了。”

这句话比麦克沃伊原本的设想来得早了许多，他曾经也思考过在听见宁泽涛说这话时自己会怎么回应，是说“你在开玩笑吗”，还是说“你高兴就好”，但真切听到的时候，麦克沃伊的反应平静得他自己都惊讶。

“你决定了？”他说道，将一个问句生生说成了陈述句。宁泽涛极小幅度地摇摇头，“还没有定好，布朗教练和我父母都还不知道，不过……”他呼出一口气，又转过头来对麦克沃伊笑，“我想是时候放下了。”

麦克沃伊到底还是没有把“为什么你想让我第一个知道”这句话问出口。

宁泽涛笑得云淡风轻，他的眼睛从来不会说谎，麦克沃伊知道他真的决定放下，然后去迎接新的生活。在他们这些旁观者还感觉遗憾或是不甘的时候，他已经先一步走出来了。麦克沃伊曾经设想自己如果一样的事情，能否做到宁泽涛现在这样，答案是无解。他不是宁泽涛，没人能替代他。

最终，他也只是将所有的情绪凝成了唇边的笑意，对眼前的中国人说，“我尊重你的决定。”宁泽涛抬手在他的卷发上揉了一把，两人的额头几乎碰到一起，说谢谢。突然被缩短的距离让麦克沃伊心跳陡然剧烈起来，但促成这一切的人无知无觉，直起身体望向四周，说你的狗狗跑哪里去了，可别走丢了。

但麦克沃伊也没有想到，宁泽涛会选择在自己生日这天公布消息。他看到这条微博时直摇头，在他的记忆里，中国的选拔赛日子将近，也许谁都在期待宁泽涛在生日这天抒发一下自己的雄心壮志，但这个人偏偏又一次出乎所有人的意料。

不过倒是也很符合麦克沃伊对宁泽涛的印象。

他好像永远都快了别人一步，在没有人看好亚洲短距离自由泳的时候横空出世，在所有人都或惋惜或嘲讽地等着他离开的时候选择坚持，在人们还没有淡忘他所遭遇的事情时已经选择放下。

麦克沃伊没有转发微博，也没有评论，单独给他发了一句生日快乐，想了想又补上一句，手指好点了吗？

大概谁都想要在暗恋对象面前摆出自己最好的样子，宁泽涛从来都不知道麦克沃伊得知自己伤了手指之后将一头卷毛彻底揉成了鸟窝，如果说出来的话能够以文字的形式表示，当时麦克沃伊说的通通都是大写字母。

宁泽涛的回复来得很快，先说了谢谢，再说手指还肿着，附上一个哭泣表情。麦克沃伊抿着唇敲了几个字，又顺着光标退掉。头一次，他不知道该和宁泽涛说点什么。

互联网时代消息传递得快，没多久媒体便开始铺天盖地的报道，选手们也纷纷知道了这件事。中村克在推特上说可惜，查尔莫斯和宁泽涛不熟，但也给麦克沃伊发了短信说太遗憾了，原本还很期待和他游一次。

麦克沃伊想大概很多人都在期待自己说点什么，毕竟从15年开始他们的名字就时常被摆在一起。但麦克沃伊不知道他该说什么，说很遗憾，他是觉得遗憾不假，却更开心他要真正地拥抱自由；说祝福，祝你快乐，祝你早日找到一个般配的女朋友，麦克沃伊心里那株因为宁泽涛而蓬勃生长的小苗苗又让他说不出这样的话。

他突然开始羡慕中村克，和宁泽涛只是简单的钦佩与对手关系，可以光明正大地表达自己的单纯的心情。而不像自己，比对手和朋友多一点，又比密友少一点；想法太多，最终反而一个字都说不出口。

 

宁泽涛是惯会给人惊喜的，麦克沃伊早就知道了，但原本在旅行中的人突然出现在家门口，还是用惊吓来形容更加合适。宁泽涛没有站起来，就坐在那里挥手，后面的阿波罗也隔着玻璃挥爪子。

对眼前这个人情窦初开的时候，麦克沃伊以为自己喜欢他的意气风发，喀山泳池里最好的光景，成了他心底里灭不下去的那把火。可当后来烟花璀璨之后只余落寞，这个男人依旧撑着笑容对他说加油；当那些执着和天真被世事打磨成他的盔甲，他依旧带着少年气的笑容面对一切时，麦克沃伊突然意识到，他是心甘情愿地在一条不归路上越走越远。

 

“Ning，我一直有一件事情想要问你。”麦克沃伊说道，宁泽涛已经站起身，他要微微抬起头才能看到他的眼睛，“你退役的决定，为什么要第一个告诉我？”这个话题来得突兀，但在麦克沃伊心里转了不是一天两天，暗恋中人对对方的心思每一次揣摩都如履薄冰，总是想得深一分，却又怕高估了自己在对方心里的位置。

他想，如果宁泽涛说什么因为你是我最好的对手这种话，自己就不放他进家门。

但宁泽涛说，“我不知道。”

别人或许会觉得他是在敷衍，但麦克沃伊知道他说的实话。这个人，感情上迟钝得可以，阿基米德的杠杆能撬动地球都未必能撬动他脑子里的那根弦。

麦克沃伊微微叹口气，扬起一个笑容，侧过身想要越过宁泽涛开门，“算了，先进来吧，是不是等很久了。”钥匙还没有插进锁孔，宁泽涛握住了他的手腕，麦克沃伊浑身僵硬着没有动作。他们的身体贴在一起，麦克沃伊甚至不敢抬头。

 

“所以我来找答案。”宁泽涛这样说道。


End file.
